


Płatki

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Niepokój, Sex, Związek Sama i Jess, koszmary senne, miłość, romantycznie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Sam Winchester i Jess  jako  szczęśliwa para, niepokojące  sny, wizje. Opowiadanie zainspirowane piosenką "Jedwab".





	Płatki

Z drzemki, obudziły Jess delikatne krople deszczu, padające na twarz.   
Gdy otworzyła oczy, zorientowała się, że to nie deszcz pada na nią, tylko kwiaty.   
Sam siedział obok niej, na łóżku i obrzucał ją kolorowymi płatkami tulipanów i  narcyzy,  zrywanych z wielkiego bukietu, który trzymał na kolanach.  Obsypywał  ją  płatkami, niczym  deszczem, patrząc  na nią  z  pragnieniem  w  oczach.  
Jessica uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on skradł ten uśmiech prosto z jej ust.   
Objął ją, podniósł bez wysiłku, przekręcił nad sobą, aż znalazła się nad nim, trzymana w jego mocnych ramionach. Jej długie, jasne loki, stworzyły kurtynę nad ich twarzami, skrywając pocałunki i szepty.   
Kolorowe kwiaty opadły na podłogę i zaraz zostały przykryte koszulką Jess i ubraniami Sama, zrzucanymi  zrzucanymi  przez  nich, niecierpliwie.   
Tak bardzo tęsknił za swoją słodką, delikatną w dotyku, Jess. Jedwabistą, z gładką skórą, wigotną i pachnącą zmysłowo. Jej jasne policzki zaróżowiły się od dawanej przez niego rozkoszy, a oddech przyspieszył i parzył go w szyję...   
Słyszał swoje imię, odpowiadał czułymi przysięgami.   
Potem sączyli słodkie wino, gładząc swoje ramiona i twarze, czułym dotykiem, czubkami palców, zakochani, szczęśliwi, odurzeni.   
Sam patrzył w oczy swojej dziewczyny, wyobrażajac sobie tę chwilę, gdy wręczy jej zaręczynowy  pierścionek, już niedługo, może na Gwiazdkę...?   
Planował to od jakiegoś czasu, było mu z nią tak dobrze.   
Jego Jess, czysta, miła, słodka, zabawna. Nie skażona mrokiem, bez kaleczącej wszystko, niepotrzebnej wiedzy o upiorach tego świata.   
Zasługiwała na ubranie z kwiatów, na miękki dotyk, na słodkie wino, na podróż do końca świata w jego ramionach.   
On też tego pragnął - skryć się w zasłonie jej włosów, w cieniu jej spojrzeń, ogrzać serce w jej uśmiechu.   
Zawładnęła nim, dając mu ukojenie i nadzieję, że będzie normalnym człowiekiem.   
Takim, jak  wszyscy.  
Sam zapadał w sen, a we śnie, w jego koszmarze, pomarańczowe, żółte i czerwone płatki kwiatów, otulajace jego dziewczynę, zmieniły się w iskry i płomienie ognia, które zaczęły spalać jedwab jej skóry, jej jasne loki, jej pełne, czerwone usta.   
Jessica krzyczała, krzyczała i krzyczała, ale Sam nie potrafił się obudzić, tak jak w wiele poprzednich nocy.   
Rano, płatki zerwanych kwiatów, leżały sczerniałe na poduszkach, a Sam patrząc na nie, wzdrygnął się, jak od lodowatego, przenikającego go, dreszczu, nie wiadomo dlaczego, ponieważ w ich pokoju, było naprawdę ciepło.

To nic, powiedział  do siebie, to  tylko  złe  sny,  tylko  sny.


End file.
